


100

by sohox



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/pseuds/sohox
Summary: bourbonpowered on tumblr said"100 has Rhett written all over it ;)"to which I said"Hell yeah it does!"
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505528
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	100

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bourbonpowered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonpowered/gifts).



Link’s been dangling on the edge for so long now, he’s not even sure how much time has passed. Rhett’s deep inside of him, holding Link’s thin wrists in one of his giant giant hands, behind his back, trapped tight between their bodies. The burn in his arms is leaving him breathless but focused.

“It might make me selfish,” Rhett’s words ghost over his ear as he nuzzles into the crook of Link’s neck. “I can’t stand seein’ other people touch you. Drives me crazy. Only want my hands makin’ you feel good, ‘kay?”

Link’s body is buzzing, that tight coiled feeling is spreading in his belly. Rhett’s hand fists his cock and every nerve in Link’s body feels like it’s sparking flame.

“Wait for me baby, ‘m almost there.” He tugs at Link’s wrists a little harder, his other hand stroking Link’s belly, pressing his fingertip into his pelvis, trying to feel himself buried deep in Link.

Link can feel the moment Rhett releases into him, flooding him with warmth a moment before he growls “now” into his ear.

His neglected cock obeys instantly, cum splashing up onto his belly where Rhett’s fingers trail through it, rubbing it in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Liking, Commenting and Subscribing! You know what time it is!
> 
> find me on tumblr @ soho-x.tumblr.com


End file.
